Electrical cables are typically connected to devices such as printed circuit boards using pin-type connectors that terminate the cable and fit into a connector having a complementary shape permanently mounted to the electrical device. Cable-to-cable connectors are accomplished in a similar fashion. However, these connectors are relatively bulky and expensive, and require the additional steps of connecting the connectors to the end of the cable and to the printed circuit board.
Another problem with such connectors is that the combination mechanical and electrical connection between each of the connectors of the cable and the terminating connector, the connection between the connectors themselves, and the connection of the connector to the printed circuit board, each add incrementally to the resistance/impedance of the signal path, resulting in slower maximum signal transfer speeds and increased power dissipation. Further, these connectors are relatively difficult to couple and decouple; most times these operations require human intervention.